The Right Decision
by chichigal
Summary: Usagi's wondering whether she made the right decision concerning the two important men in her life. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Chichigal. Previously I've only ever written Dragonball Z fan fiction, but I long ago lost interest in the series so I have been unable to write. But since watching all the series of my now favourite anime, (not DIC version, which frankly is butchered to death) my inspiration for writing has returned.

This is a Seiya / Usagi fan fiction, so if they are any haters of this genre I warn you of this ahead of time.

Please review as I am eager to improve.

* * *

**The Right Decision**

* * *

I wonder if I've made the right decision. The decision of my life, of my heart. A decision either consisting of Destiny, a sure enough safer path to follow. Another, a path full of danger, a path into the unknown.

I looked at him uncertainly, the moon illuminating the night sky, reflecting beautifully on the surface of the water below, creating a somewhat romantic atmosphere. Perfect, if it wasn't for the thoughts that now ran through my head. For a moment I couldn't help but compare his physical characteristics to the other that had a place within my heart. The one that was there for me like no other could, someone who picked me up when I was down, the very person who brought out the brightest part of my light with his teasing grins, and warm smiles.

I almost smiled in remembrance of his playful words, and harmless mocking words that always sent me into my childish rages, and banished my painful doubts and feelings. I had always been afraid to have him kiss me, afraid that if he did I'd fall too deeply, so deeply that I would of given up the safety of the predestined fairytale, and to a future that would be uncertain. Was it too late? But… I'd never see him again, never eagerly watch his enthusiasm for life, never having him torment me with his daily teasing that I secretly enjoyed… I erased the thought as quick as it came… had I made the right decision?

This man, my destined lover, my husband to be, and father to my future children. A man I'd know never abandon me, break my heart and leave me an empty shell, a future already known. Who loved me as Serenity a thousand years ago, and would continue so through the rise of our Kingdom. Does he see me as Serenity or Usagi, I wonder? I've always wondered that question since the day the insults turned into endearments. Endearments that only came after memories of a previous life came… I'm not her anymore, and different in many ways. He loved me, Tsukino Usagi… didn't he?

Licking my lips anxiously I stepped closer to him, trying to push the thought of the Starlight out of my head, and looked down to our reflection in water below. Then with a small sigh I looked into his blue eyes, that I hadn't seen for such a long time. Blue eyes that were slightly lighter then…

"Mamo-chan… do you love me?"

_Does he love me?_

"Hai."

"Honto?"

_Have I made the right decision?_

"Hai."

"How much?"

Mamoru looked down at me, and frowned enquiringly, an eyebrow arched in question.

"Why?"

_God, answer me?_

"How much?"

"I feel wonderful when I am with you."

With that final word, Mamoru fingers lightly gripped my shoulders, and slowly, he bent his head and gently pressed his warm lips to mine, brushing against my own in a familiar way. I accepted the kiss, expecting to feel the passion I haven't felt for so long, expecting the wonderful flutter of my beating heart, hoping that this would be enough to forget….. _Oh God, what have I done?_

* * *

A little short I know, but took me a while to get right, I think. Please review your comments and say whether I should continue or leave it a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next one. I surprised myself. Just finished the first and already adding another. Not usually like myself. I'm finding myself enjoying writing this story, and eager to write it. Well on with the story then, I hope it's ok.

Please review. They the reason I keep going, despite been bad or not.

_

* * *

_

_**Usagi**_

_'Crash'_

For once in my life the fear of thunder and lighting didn't seem important anymore, I felt cold, empty, and numb. It seems so long ago, that I first began feeling the suffering pain of loss. From a separation of souls, from a denied heart, so I welcomed the numbness, with a distinct relief.

I felt compelled to stare at the bright flash of light, which crashed angrily through the dark skies, illuminating the dark bedroom that I occupied silently. The thunder did nothing more than relax me somewhat, and the once frightening flash of light held a beauty I'd never seen before. All in all the outside-seemed calm compared to what I felt deep inside my heart.

Gently, I traced my fingers through the soft contours of my most precious treasure, a small Teddy key ring, that I held cupped in my trembling hand, and imagined that my fingers were actually caressing the softness of his smooth cheek. I could almost imagine his arms around me, comforting me and making me love him more as his raven strands mingled with my own, a dark night sky compared to my own bright golden locks.

A month had passed and still every memory of him was vivid, wonderful and painful. I tried to imagine Mamoru in his place, but it seemed an impossible task. Mamoru couldn't quite compare, I couldn't make my heart beat anxiously for him anymore. Did it ever really beat for him in this way?

After questioning whether Mamoru's feeling for me were true I realised I might never know the answer. I asked vocally, and I didn't believe. I didn't trust his words. I didn't trust him. Then I realised that I had made the mistake of not asking myself. Do I Love him?

I tried almost anxiously to think of the reasons that made my heart his. Tuxedo Kamen-Sama. Probably the only thing that ran thorough my head. Tuxedo Kamen-Sama was always there for me to save me from almost certain death, in the early years of my life as a soldier of love and justice. For that I was entirely grateful

I remember how my once youthful mind couldn't get over the fact that someone was willing to risk their life for a ditzy teenager like myself. Back then I thought nobody would ever think that much of Tsukino Usagi so my young heart felt warm at the idea.

But then I think of Chiba Mamoru. The man who once tormented me about every mistake my youthful self made, and not in the warm teasing way Seiya always did. Showing his annoyance with each conversation that was between us, with an aloof manner that I frankly found irritating.

Aloofness that still existed, even as we take our dates in the present. Dates that consist of merely sitting down, myself trying my hardest to receive any of his attention, while he read his damn book that seemed all the more important. I've always resentment this, and yet it continues as it seems that the importance of the future of his education, is more of a priority, rather than our own together. But I suppose I could understand, in a way. We have nothing in common, besides the enemies we've faced. But I suspect it most likely because he feels he doesn't need to make the effort. After all we are destined.

Though I have to say, Mamoru was acting rather impatient of me, as of late. I can't force myself to respond to his kisses anymore. I can't even imagine myself kissing Seiya's lips in order to respond to the caressing of his lips. The feelings I was looking for aren't there. The warmth of lips somehow always became cold and uncomfortable and now I find myself refusing the intimate touch more and more, presenting the smoothness of my cheek in very much the way I had done to Seiya, when I was still in the belief of been in love with my destined lover.

Oh god I'm obsessed, my every thought always leading to one direction, to one conclusion. Seiya, my soul, my heart. The one I'd probably never see again. The numbness was gone as reality sunk in. Pain crashed through me in abundance as my blue eyes tried to see through the darkness, looking for the stars that usually calmed me in vain, through the storm that was still raging outside.

Why am I doing this to myself, why is my every thought and feeling directed towards the man. He's probably found someone else by now, teasing them with his wonderfully put grins, bringing the same joy he put in my life, and kissing… oh god no, please, I can bare the thought of someone else…

I lifted my finger to my cheeks, brushing the salty tears that were evenly flowing from both my eyes. Silently I looked at the wetness of the fingers with an odd detachment, and found myself tasting the saltiness as I brushed the wet substance on my lips. I found it bitter. Bitter from the harsh reality.

I couldn't stop the shudder of pain and quickly I found painful sobs rack through my body.

"Seiya… come back to me… please come back to me… please… I want you with me…"

The pleading cry, my only true desire, a desire that I would sacrifice anything for.

* * *

_**Setsuna**_

I watched the heartbreaking scene through my Garnet Orb, with sad eyes and couldn't stop the filling tears of my eyes. All I could do was watch with a heavy heart, as the Hime I loved like a daughter through all of time, a Hime that brightened my very existence break down into a small semblance of what she usually was.

The suffering I felt that ran through her being felt so deep that I wouldn't be surprised if she'd never truly recover. A suffering of the heart, because the knowledge of destiny had stopped her from following her heart.

I am guilty of this. Guilty of showing her a future that is forcing her into an undesired future. A destiny where her heart would slowly die, each day with loneliness, empty of true love. I couldn't let her feel the loneliness I've always felt since I took the position of solitude many millennia ago. I couldn't let my adoptive daughter suffer as her mother did a thousand years ago, because of god-forsaken destiny.

Silently I allowed the scene to melt from existence as a new determination came to me. She would not suffer, because I wouldn't allow it, never again. Walking as gracefully as I could to the gates of time, I clutched the time key stiffly, the importance of my new mission weighing heavily on my heart.

"As you wish my Hime…"

* * *

Here's the end. I suppose it isn't much, but by doing a bit at a time I hope to update daily. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! here's another chapter of Right Decision. Hope you like and enjoy! Please review any comments!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Setsuna**_

I stepped away from the swirling portal that lead to the gates of time, and felt myself land on the rough terrain atop the highest of cliffs, and with curious eyes, I allowed to gaze at mere sight of the beautiful vegetation that cover the planet in slight awe.

I never realised what a beautiful planet Kinmoku was, even during the darkest of night. Almost like being on Earth, but not quite. It didn't hold the same warmth in my heart, as the green and blue planet did, but never the mind, I wasn't here to admire the view.

With some satisfaction, I quickly spotted the beauteous sight of a palace very similar to that of the Silver Millennium in the far distance. It quickly brought disturbing memories of the past. A past I had a helping hand of destroying, so that destiny would continue as it should…

Now not the time for the past… It was time to carry out my most important of mission's.

My Hime's happiness means more to me then anything. More than the destiny I was supposed to uphold. I only hope this would work.

* * *

**_Princess Kakkyuu_**

Suppressing a tired yawn from another day of strenuous work on rebuilding and returning the brilliance of my once grand Kinmoku, I gripped the stiff handles of my throne, and found my gaze trailing through the large open windows of the large hall, to the stars in the sky, searching for the Solar system that held a certain Moon Princess that had taken the heart of the leader of the Starlight's. Her protectors.

Tears welled up in her eyes as her thoughts drifted onto her old friend. He was merely a shadow of his old self. The playful grin that once easily came to his face, never came anymore. His eyes... they were dead, the light of soul, extinguished... or perhaps left on Earth with his heart.

When a Starlight fell in Love. They fell in love completely, just as Fighter had done on Earth. I had hoped from the moment that we left that it hadn't been true. That my Fighter, my strength, my own... heart, hadn't fallen in love with an earthling. But as soon as I saw the dead look in his eyes as the vision of Earth disappeared and our journey home began. I knew he would never be the same again. I knew he had completely fallen in love with the girl. That the Fighter I knew and loved was left behind the moment we shot off through the stars.

I can't blame him though. I could see why Fighter had fallen in love with the Moon Princess. I had never met anyone as quite as compassionate, warm and kind. The strength she possessed surprised me. Not the physical or even magical type of strength, even though they are great. But the type that kept the bright light of hope within her strong, despite been in the worst of situations. She had a brighter light that had ever been in my presence. And even brighter than myself. She discovered this from watching the young princess from her incense burner after Chibichibi had taken it upon herself to retrieve her.

Despite this I can't help but remain angry at her. Not angry because she taken a heart I longed for my own. But because she chose to discard the wonderful love that Fighter offered, making my friend nothing but a stranger. I missed my friend. And would gladly see him return, even if it was in the arms of the Moon Princess.

But that was unlikely to happen. And Fighter would never be over her. His heart mourning for hers for all eternity...

"Princess Kakkyuu...?"

Startled at the sound of the somewhat unfamiliar voice, my angst thoughts evaporated away, leaving only confusion, as I turned my attention to my visitor. I was surprised to find the earth senshi named Pluto, kneeling before me. Garnet orbs stared into my own. They were warm... yet ever so sad.

"Princess... Kakkyuu... May I speak with you regarding... Fighter."

I had planned to right further into the chapter, but found that I hadn't enough time if I wanted to post daily. I'll try to give you more the next time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Chichigal here! Sorry for not updating over the weekend. My friend came down from Manchester for the weekend and we went out Saturday night. So only now I've felt fully recovered ;

Hope it makes up for it!

Please review! I love each and every one of them! And they are my inspiration.

P.S. Good luck in Manchester, Loz!

* * *

I looked up at the clear night sky with a slight smile lighting my features. I was glad there wasn't a cloud in sight tonight. The stars always brought me strength, bringing me warm memories of a certain star.

It was beautiful night for a date, despite a quick decline, insisting that I had an important homework assignment to complete, Mamoru had insisted on my coming out with him in a cosy little restaurant, as he had important news for me.

The restaurant was indeed cosy, and also wonderfully romantic. It only made me feel uncomfortable. We sat at a small table in the seclusion of the outdoor balcony, awaiting our ordered food. I remained silent for most of the part, answering his eager questions with only one-worded answers.

As Mamoru sat across from myself, every once so often he would give me an indefinite look of concern. It made me all the more uncomfortable, and in return this made me look at the stars more intently, for that hidden strength to protect the fragile barriers of my tattered emotions.

"Usagi I think we need to talk…"

I looked up at him in surprise at his comment, and at the same time, secretly glad for the unused pet name. I had been getting more and more uncomfortable of its use lately.

"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?"

"I love you Usako, but lately…"

"Nani…?"

"You've been drifting away from me. It's almost like I don't know you anymore…"

_Did you ever?_

"Nani? I don't know what you mean?" I tried to blink innocently.

_Did you ever know me behind the teasing, the insults, the cruelness, and then the memories of the past…?_

"You don't tell me what's on your mind anymore, and…" He sighed almost inaudibly.

…_Do I know you?_

"…All you do is push me away."

"Mamo-chan…"

"I don't know what happened while I was gone, but…"

"No…"

…_Please stop…_

"Listen…"

"Don't…"

…_Stop before…_

"Please I need to know…"

"Look… just drop it Mamo-chan… Please just drop it…"

…_Before it's too late…_

"I can't Usagi! I'm sick and tired of this attitude of yours. Ever since I've come back you've been entirely selfish…"

Finally I snapped. The carefully put together wall of my emotions had broken. An intense anger welled up from deep within, and the fragile dam of my emotion burst from the seams, allowing the dark emotions I had carefully hidden, to cascade freely to my face. His eyes widened at the intense pain that I no longer disguised. I knew the stars wouldn't lend their strength now…

"Selfish… You think I'M SELFISH! How do you think it's like for me to be trapped by this… this destiny!"?

"Usako…"

I visibly winced at the once endeared pet name, and found more tears of my agonising pain, fall down my cheeks.

"Don't call me that! Don't label me! Don't make me yours! Don't do this to me…"

"Usa…"

His blue eyes looked at me helplessly, confused at my sudden show of emotion. I knew I should have stopped, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend to love him anymore. I couldn't live off the memories of love, after tasting the real thing in his absence.

The protective wall I had built around my heart had been damaged beyond repair. Made useless, and my broken heart cried for one absolution. For one man, who had left me in grief, because destiny determined this. Destiny. I hated my Destiny more and more with each passing second.

Hate. I never thought hate could feel so intense. I'd never had a reason to hate before. I'd never felt the dark rush of this deep ugly rage mixed with an intense anger, run through my veins before. Not even back then, through the memories of my life I had as Serenity. Not even when the Dark Kingdom destroyed everything I held dear, I'd grown to hate. It surprised me a little, that only now that I'm too first experience this feeling of hatred.

I know he could see it, and probably feel it as I look into his horrified eyes, as he saw these emotions he probably thought I wasn't capable of, and I knew I could never go back to the way it was. I could never love him, as a lover should. I loved my future daughter more then life itself, but it wasn't enough to restore the assurance of living a lifetime with him, as it once did.

"I sick of acting. Sick of following this damned destiny, when I can't make a simple decision of my own anymore… so maybe I am selfish…"

I look away, ashamed and took heavy interest in the sight of my intensely trembling hands. He must have noticed the shaking fingers of my hand and comfort in mind, his own reached for mine, and I found myself automatically retreating from their warmth. My skin desired only one-person's touch…

"Please don't…"

He looked deep into my eyes pleadingly.

"Look, we can work this out…"

"No…"

…_I'm sorry…_

"Usagi we can…"

"I can't…

… _Do this anymore…_

"Why?"

"I got to…"

_Damn you…_

"No! Why…?"

"I can't pretend to love you, when I'm in love with him…"

…_I'm sorry I can't love you, but…_

"Him…." He whispered.

…_I love him…_

"You call me selfish, when I gave him up for this damn destiny!"

"Him?"

I stopped and realised that I had said too much. That I had probably destroyed destiny with one public mental breakdown. With some shame, I looked from my shaking hands to the dead look in Mamoru's eyes. I winced. I may not have loved him as a lover but I did care.

"So… you did find someone else while I was gone…"

"Mamo…"

"Who!"

"Mamoru…"

"Who for kami-sama sake!

The name escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Seiya…" I whispered.

His eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated in recognition of the name. After all he had heard it a lot after returning from death. Heard it often from the senshi. From myself. He looked down to the ground in thought, but I abruptly felt the build of anger from him.

"You willing to throw away our destiny between us for that… that…lousy transsexual singer!"

"Don't you dare call him that!" I screamed angrily, my heart beating intensely in my chest. Then I was left speechless as he swung his intense eyes swiftly into my own, tainted with anger mingled with hatred. His mouth twisted with his own dark emotions.

"I see…" His lips drew in a tout line, and his hardened eyes looked into mine. Mocking and taunting just had they had been before…

"…I suppose it makes it easier for me to say that I'm leaving."

I could help but blink at him in shock.

"Leaving?"

He looked at me coldly; a taunting smirk etching it's way onto his lean jaw.

"To America. I suppose this is the end. After all, if we stay together, Ill never know who you'll whore off to next…"

_Slap!_

Mamoru's head snapped back violently, and I couldn't do anything but gape in shock. His cold eyes glaring accusingly into my own, and I looked at the offending hand with conviction. He may have said some awful things, and belittle my emotions, but I resorted to violence, it was my fault he was feeling this way…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I hastily picked myself up, and grabbed my bag that sat innocently besides the seat I was once sitting on, and ran.

_I'm sorry I can't love you…_

* * *

_I know you probabily all think "Mamoru, you bastard!", but honestly I'm not trying to do that. I'm just trying to make a realistic reaction to have who you thought was the love of your life say that sheis in love withsomeone else. To tell the truth I kinda like Mamoru, so I'm not a Mamoru hater. I'd be pretty hurt if someone did that to me and probabily react by hurting that person back to protect myself... but it's not Usagi's fault either, after all it would have been unfair for her to carry onlying for the sake of his feelings. _

_Hope you like! Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Chichigal here! Sorry for not updating for a long while. Been really busy, and a bit absent minded. Looked back on the reviews, and it really made me wanna update!

Thank you Imortal Sailor Cosmos for that little push...

Hope it's okay, only spent a couple of hours on it. Blush Was a little eagar to post...

Please review! I love each and every one of them! And they are my inspiration.

* * *

**Kakkyuu **

I looked at the green haired Senshi of Time with a little bewilderment, never the less nodded my head with a confirming shake. Gracefully, with help from the wooden arms I had previously been gripping with anger, I lifted my light body from the red velvet seat of the throne. I walked down to where the kneeling Senshi remained bowed.

"What about Fighter, Pluto?"

With the vocal acknowledgement and question, the Time Senshi rose from the marble floor and sad red orbs gazed into my own.

"I wish to discuss the possibility of bringing Fighter… to Earth."

I couldn't help but blink in surprise, as I realised ironically I had been thinking of the thought only moment before. Never the less I looked at the senshi before me a little coldly.

"Whatever for?"

"For my Hime's happiness…"

"Your Hime?" I muttered in awe

"Yes… She is in Love with your senshi."

_She loved him! So…_

"So she has realised, finally what she had lost in Fighter…"

"Kakkyuu No Hime…"

Gnashing my teeth in sudden anger, in a very un-princess like way, I turned a burning gaze towards the green haired Senshi.

"And now she finally ups and decides that she wants Fighter…"

_What if she decides differently once he comes for her…_

"Please Hime…"

"And she hasn't even bothered coming herself…" I snapped, continuing my tirade.

_What if she destroys him, more than she already has…_

"Hime…"

_What if she…_

"I can't believe she…" I growled, feeling my anger rising more by the second…

"She doesn't know I am here."

Startled out of my angry and very vocal musings, I turned a stare to the time senshi. Did she just say… did she just say she came of her free will to retrieve Fighter! Blinking I looked to the Senshi, and was startled at the emotions present in the green haired senshi of time. Absolute desperation.

But what really caught my attention, was the deep despair within those deep red pools. I silently watched, as a sigh escaped her lips, and watched as her eyes attached themselves to the gleaming black marble of the floor, before she broke into explanation.

"I've watched her from the gates of time, seen her unhappiness and regret…"

"If she regretted her decision how come she hasn't come herself, didn't she want to?" I muttered, half to myself and to the Senshi of Pluto beside me.

"It was not a matter of her not wanting Fighter, it was more along the line that she felt she was not allowed him…"

_What…..?_

"I don't understand…"

I watched as the woman's blood eyes darkened into regret and waited patiently, all of my previous anger gone, thanks to this new confusion.

"Because of my interference with time, my Hime has been shown a probable future with Endymion… Seen the child she bared with him… She believes she must marry him for destiny's sake and for her future daughter's sake."

_Oh my, no wonder…_

"I see… I think I understand… But why are you here?"

"Like I said. It is for my Hime's happiness…"

A raised eyebrow was my answer, before the words left my mouth.

"But I thought you of all people would have been adamant of protecting this destiny. This future."

_I wonder…_

"My duty is to my Hime before the time gate."

_I see…_

A smile shaped my lips, and gently I settled a soft hand onto her stiff shoulder. She looked at me, at first surprised, then it melted away to reveal hope.

"I understand. Follow me."

* * *

**Seiya**

The night skies are clear tonight. Beautiful I suppose, to someone who cares. Nothing seems to matter anymore, and frankly my eyes could only glare darkly at the non obscured bright lights that illuminated the sky. The Stars that shone with a brightness that reminded me of her… Stars that spoke of her happiness with him…

My glare melted and with a weak smile, I found the star my beautiful Odango lived under, instinctively knowing that it was the correct one. I felt a distinct peace as I gazed at the star.

My thoughts always drifted to her, each and every moment since I left my blonde goddess on the green and blue planet, that my heart had taken root on. In what seemed like a very long time ago. Always there was a reminder, which brought back memories that were both wonderful and… painful.

Each day seemed to drag on in isolation, my heart frozen from the world. To keep myself from the ultimate pain, that I knew would destroy me if I allowed it to engulf me.

Who would have thought it. Me, Kou Seiya falling in Love. Before meeting her, I would have laughed at the obscenity and no doubt shrugged it off as something impossible. God, but I dearly loved her, with such a deep love, that I can't move on with my life. And never can.

I Kou Seiya, so desperately in love, that I had no doubt that I would do anything to receive her love in return.

Oh what I'd give to have the chance the hold her delicate frame close to my own. Taking in her delightful scent, that I knew was of Vanilla, with a hint of cherry blossoms. I knew from my memories of holding her tightly that time during our only date in the amusement park.

But that would be wishful thinking. Why would she want me, when she has her picture perfect prince. When all I am is a simple soldier. Never the less, my heart continues hoping for any chance that my dream of having her will come true. So my life simply has become day after day of hoping and mourning for something I never had. Never will…

I felt warm tears trail my cheeks, and I couldn't help but snort. I should have ran out of tears long ago. But no avail. They always come. I don't think they'll ever stop coming.

"Fighter!"

Startled I turned around from my spot on the open balcony, to the familiar voice. And was surprised to see my warm hearted hime and…. Sailor Pluto! The green haired senshi of time stood solemn besides my hime, clenching her weapon tightly in one hand.

"Nani…"

"Fighter…" She paused momentarily before continuing with a small smile on her read lips."

"Odango… Is Odango in trouble… Is she hurt?" I muttered, paling at the thought of any harm to my blonde hime.

"Iie… not hurt physically… she… she misses you…"

Hope glimmered within my heart, before I snuffed the feeling before it grew.

"Is she okay?"

"Seiya…"

"Well is she!" I growled angrily, at her avoidance of my worried question

"Fighter…"

"For Kami's sake…" I cried in desperate anger.

"She loves you!" Spoke Kakkyuu finally, pausing my angry tirade against the green senshi.

My heart stopped.

"Nani… iie… what sort of joke is this…" I whispered, feeling the beginning of tears once again.

"It's no joke…"

"But she has her prince…" I cried, painfully aware that I was braking down in front of the two people stood in front of myself. Garnet eyes stared at me solemnly, before a equally solemn voice spoke.

"A prince she does not love."

I looked deeper into her garnet eyes expecting to see a joking glint hidden within them, but instead there was a sincerity that made my heart clench once again.

"So why isn't she here? Why isn't she the one who is telling me this!"

"She doesn't know I'm here…"

"I am the senshi of time, I see all. I know all." She spoke slowly, with a slight smirk. I swallowed nervously and looked at her with glimmering eyes.

"Honto?" I whispered hopefully.

"Hai."

_She loves me!_

That moment, I knew she spoke the truth, and I underwent a transformation that brought a happiness in my heart, that threatened to burst it from absolute joy. My heart felt whole once again.

"Hime?" I exclaimed my eyes eagerly looking at her, and in a questioning manner.

"Go fighter, Be happy." Whispered Kakkyuu, with sad smile.

I smiled shakily in return, but eagerly I broke off into a short sprint and took a ready stance next to the now smiling senshi. I smirked happily, and my eyes brightened in a way it hadn't for a long time.

"Take me to her."

* * *

Woohoo! Chapter 5 done! Please update! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chichigal **here with another chapter! Who would've believed it! Two chapters in just two days! 

Thank you so much for the reviews! They are what gives me the push I need to go on!

* * *

**To answer your questions Imortal Sailor Cosmos:**

'_Honto' means Really._

_After this I hope to update soon! (hopefully as soon as I've updated today!)_

_I hope to type as much as I can for each chapter…_

_And thank you, you've given me great inpiration and motovation!_

_And If you wanna know the rest… you got to read lol_

* * *

Plus I'd like to thank **Myri78**, **Deadly Amusement**, **Lunadoragon**, and **Moonlight Bunny** for their great reviews!

* * *

**Usagi **

Another day gone by, alone in my room with my sleeping guardian beside me. I looked down at her, with a gentle but sad luck, and felt an overwhelming guilt reside in me. I had ruined the future that everyone had worked so hard for. And still I hadn't the nerve to admit the truth. Instead I dodge every question about myself and Mamoru to ignore the disappointment I had in myself and surely the disappointment that would come, once they had realised the truth on the matter. But I should have realised. The very moment my heart fell for my starlight. It would never of worked out in the first place. I was never a very good actress, or very good at lying. I always managed to crack. I'm weak…

Kami… I feel so full of an explicit guilt for falling in love with a future I could never have, because of my weakness, people will suffer. The senshi will be horrified, Crystal Tokyo will melt into an incomprehensible dream, and my beloved daughter will never exist. I've killed her.

I suppose it always came to that conclusion. I Tsukino Usagi has done the unthinkable, and killed her only child. It's probably one of the only things that makes me cry to tell the truth, that and the fact my future showed no brightness, especially when it was missing a certain someone.

I would give anything to see him again. Especially now, in this dark time, where I've destroyed everything my friends have fought to achieve. To see him smile at me reassuringly, to have him at least tease me. I think it would be the only thing that could snap me out of this black emotion that has engulfed me, since his bright light left me that day.

I remember him telling me long ago, how I had such a bright light, and how it drew him unrelentlessly towards me. Heh, I also remember blushing a lot after that and then I fell back on the friendly façade, hoping he wouldn't notice. Probably did notice though. I was never any good at hiding my emotions.

What he didn't realise, his brightness drew me in too. I suppose it was one of the reasons I fell for him, and how I knew he had a good heart before I slowly got to know the real him. It scared me, how much I seemed to be drawn to him sometimes. It also scared me how the brightness of his light seemed to draw me away from my darkest moments, and bring me to my happiest in the dreariest of times.

Something Mamoru could never do. And most of the time, to admit the truth, I was mostly depressed because of something Mamoru had done. Thinking back on it, even if I hadn't met Seiya. It would never have worked. Mamoru always had a tendency to do something without thinking of the consequences. Without thinking about another person's pain.

Like the time he had tossed me aside during his nightmares regarding my so-called untimely death. He hadn't thought for one moment of discussing his ongoing dreams with myself, like an adult should. He always thought I was a mere child. Or perhaps when he proposed only earlier, in his anger that he was returning to America yet again after he had just come back from the dead in merely a short time afterwards.

Whether or not I had broke his heart that night, he had already made his mind to go, leaving me with no alternative, just like the first time. I remember the first time. When he brought the subject of leaving to America for his studies only a year ago, and how he had already sent his confirmation letter, before even discussing the idea with me. He didn't even for one moment think it was important to discuss it with me. After all, I was merely his immature teenage girlfriend, who he was destined to marry sometime in the future. It was obvious, when I think about it now, that he never took our relationship seriously in the first place.

The relationship was never real. Based merely on memories of people long dead. No real emotions. No real heart.

I'm not Serenity. And I never will be. We may share the same soul, even the same heart at times. But I have always believed, that it is experience that defines a person, I suppose. I believe a person, who has sinned in one life, can be good in another. Take myself for instances, I am the person I am now thanks to the upbringing I received from my loving earth parents. They made me who I am. I gained my love for life from them.

Serenity was graceful, I am a klutz. Serenity was serene and gentle, I've had my moments that I could be quite the opposite and if you've seen me with Rei, then you can be assured of that account. Serenity was intelligent; uhh… well my grades speak for themselves….

Though truthfully, I have a deep love for Queen Serenity, because thanks to her I exist, and well technically she is my mother, even though she didn't raise me in this life.

Mamoru loved Serenity and not myself. I don't know how many times that my unladylike behaviour has had in embarrassed to a point where he's denied our relationship publicly, resorting in an argument that usually concluded to a verbal reprimand. Which was a badgering comment about my immaturity, and how I needed to 'grow up'.

I suppose I do need to grow up. But with enemies, youma and kami knows what out there and around the corner, ready to try and destroy the peace. Frankly been immature is the only thing that has stopped and still stopping me from having a mental breakdown, which would possibly allow me to observe the world from there on, in a white padded cell.

Pack me off to loony bin then… hmmm… hope they have good food… 

I snorted in amusement, and was startled at the thought that had suddenly appeared through the despair and gloominess. Suddenly I realised I hadn't felt this light-hearted in ages. Hadn't joked to myself for a long while. It was almost as if there was a brightness in my heart, that I had lost a while back. It felt a like…

I snapped around to look behind me, and was surprised to see a tall figure looming in the darkest part of my room. I remained silent for a moment and watched with tearful eyes as a figure, which I had desperately hoped for since he left, stepped from the shadows. I didn't notice the second figure.

Sailor Star fighter… no my koishi stood before me, adorned in the uniform of a starlight. His… no her eyes glinted beautifully towards me. The dark blue orbs showed her eagerness and nervousness, though her stance was as confident as the day she left.

"Odango…"

"Seiya?" I whispered gently, afraid that it was merely a figment of my imagination.

"Odango… I…"

"Seiya!" I screamed, and readily broke out into a desperate run.

Jumping off my bed, I ran eagerly towards her open arms. I wrapped my arms desperately around her taller form, scared that in any moment, she would evaporate into thin air. I cried in absolute joy, as I felt her arms draw me in tightly. I felt with a wonderful ecstasy, as she drew in a shuddering breath, with her soft cheek laid on top of my crown. I felt her warm tears…

**

* * *

**

**Seiya**

I can't believe it! She's in my arms in the most wonderful way. And she wants me! I can feel it; I can feel her own arms squeezing me tightly to her soft and small body.

_It makes me want to cry… wait a minute… I am crying! Oh kami I'm laughing! I've never felt so much joy! She's here! In my arms, in my arms like I've always wanted! It's just like a dream! I hope I don't wake up… _

Wait is she letting go? No… She looking up at me… she's crying… her crystal blue eyes shine as they look into my own with emotions, I'd never thought I'd see in those beautiful depths… Kami-sama… I can't think… she so close…

My arms tightened as her lips gently brush with my own; in a sweet caress that sent me gasping in awe. Immediately my lips crashed upon hers fiercely, moving against her soft pink lips in desperate need. I hear her gasp my male name, as her small finger eagerly grasp the front of my uniform, bringing me closer than ever.

Not that I'm complaining…

In response I plunged a seeking tongue into the depths of her mouth, emanating a gasp and wonderful sounding moan. My own hands lovingly slid down the curves of her arms, to her tiny waist, dipping backwards to hold the softness of her rear bringing her closer still…

"Uhem!"

Who the hell…?

The cat I had earlier noticed, before ravaging my blonde goddess, to my shock was still asleep, and snoring away on the bed. So I turned my look to where I thought the sound had come from, and in embarrassed astonishment saw the green haired senshi smirking at both my koishi and me. My odango turned a beautiful red shade that once again engrossed me.

I believe she also noticed our captive audience.

Oh yeah… I forgot about her…

* * *

Chapter 6 done! wink


	7. Chapter 7

**The End…..**

* * *

Lol** Joking**! Planning on continuing the story through a sequel. The rest of the story will be a little less… gloomy and more humoristic... It will still have some serious moments..

The Sequel will be called **The Dangerous Decision** (Beware of Haruka wink) lol!

Thanks **Imortal Sailor Cosmos** for yet another amazing review! I've decided it high time I lightened up the story with a bit of humor, now that they've finally got together. And no worries, I'm not planning on ending the story so abruptly… I know how evil that can be! So onwards to the sequal! Writing it this very moment!Lol!

Thanks for the great review **Myri78**, sorry if the scene between Fighter and Usagi offended you, though I'm into straight relationships myself, I honestly believe that love transcends all. I mean Seiya is still Seiya, even though he or should I say she is also a girl. If Usagi's going to love Seiya, she has to love all of him err… her.

Thank you **Amnesia Nymph** for your great review. I have to totally agree about your comment of how people often treat Mamoru in Usagi / Seiya fics. It makes the story more unrealistic, and a lot of fics I've read in the past have made him a real bad guy. I don't believe Mamoru's a bad guy and I kind of like him, but I like Seiya a lot more, hence my story. Lol.

Cya Again in my sequel that I hope to have done** tomorrow**.

Ja ne!


End file.
